Arranged Marriages
by Zans Girl
Summary: All our favorite Roswell characters in an Antarian Drama AU R
1. Default Chapter

This is a UC/CC story Idea I`ve had flying round in my head for a month or two.If you don`t like the idea I wont bother writing it.  
  
Characters:  
  
Max - Zan  
Isabel - Vilandra  
Tess - Ava  
Michael - Rath  
Kyle - Malik  
Alex - Khivar  
Liz - Teva  
Maria - Mave  
  
Arranged Marriages:  
  
Malik and Mave (Kyle and Maria)  
  
Zan and Ava (Max and Tess)  
  
Rath and Vilandra (Michael and Isabel)  
  
Khivar and Teva (Alex and Liz)  
  
Real Loves:  
  
Khivar and Vilandra (Alex and Isabel)  
  
Rath and Mave (Michael and Maria)  
  
Siblings:  
  
Ava and Mave (Tess and Maria)  
  
Khivar and Malik (Alex and Kyle)  
  
Zan and Vilandra (Max and Isabel)  
  
Rath and Teva (Michael and Liz)  
  
If 5 people reveiw I will write the first chapter to see if you like it  
Luv   
Zan`s Girl a.k.a Hellie 


	2. Arrivals

"I WONT MARRY HIM AVA!" Mave screamed at her older sister.  
  
"You`ve got to!" Ava explained  
  
"I dont even know him and you want me to marry him?"  
  
"Yes! Malik is the son of a very respected family and with Khivar marrrying Teva at least you two can keep in contact" Ava said  
  
" How can Teva be so calm about marrying Khivar when she`s in love with Zan? and how can you marry him when he`s in love with her?!?!?"  
  
"I do so because I`m told to it`s my DESTINY Mave just like it yours to marry Malik!"  
  
"BUT....."  
  
"You worried about Rath?" Ava questioned  
  
"I love him Ava and he loves me. He doesnt want Princess Vilandra and she doesnt want him"  
  
"just accept it Mave you and Malik will marry who knows, you may even like him" Ava called over her shoulder as she walked off  
  
***************  
  
Khivar and Malik rode into the palace too be greeted by Princess Vilandra,Crown Prince Zan, Lady Ava and Lord Rath.  
  
Lord Malik,Lord Khivar we are very pleased to welcome you to our home" Zan said as they dismounted.  
  
"We are very pleased to be here Crown Prince!"  
  
"Call me Zan this is My sister Vilandra, my intended Ava and my Commander Rath"  
  
"Pleased to meet you, May I enquire after our brides to be?"  
  
"Certainly Teva is reading in her room I think and Mave is in the gardens you can meet then at dinner Rath will show you to your rooms Goobye" Zan said walking off Ava and Rath with him  
  
Malik walked of presumably to see if he could catch a glimpse of Mave once he had gone...  
  
****************  
  
Khivar pulled Vilandra into a near alcove  
  
He smiled at her  
  
"Hi"   
  
"Hi"  
  
and then the control broke and they were kissing wildly  
  
"See you at dinner?" he asked  
  
"Ok" They kissed again and walked off in opposite directions  
  
*****************  
  
Did you like it? Should there be a next chapter? If yes please reveiw same as last time 5 reviews and I`ll write another  
Zan`s Girl 


	3. Meetings

note: I dont like Liz all that much but i`ll try to make her look ok!  
  
Part 3  
  
Malik spotted her sitting by the rose gardens laying on a stone bench. The most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. She was wearing a shorted sleeved long antrian pink gown it showed her noble heritage. Her blond curls were shoulder length and she was facing up towards the suns her eyes closed.  
  
"Hi you ok there?" Malik asked  
  
Mave sat up with a start to see a handsome young man looking at her.Not as handsome as her Rath byt still.CUTE!  
  
"Ye i`m fine are you allowed to be here?"  
  
"Ye me and my brother are here as guests!"  
  
"oh you must be Khivar?"  
  
"oh are you Teva!?" they asked at the same time  
  
"No" they answered  
  
Mave spoke "so your Malik"  
  
" Yep and your Mave"  
  
"Oh my god were getting married" They exclaimed  
  
Malik hapilly and Mave in a scared way  
  
****************************************  
  
"But Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Teva whined  
  
"Teva i cant help it Ava`s my wife to be and your marrying Khivar and theres nothing you and me can do about it" Zan said  
  
"But..........."  
  
"No go back to your room Teva this disscussion is over" Zan said leaving the room .Then Teva sat there crying  
  
****************************************  
  
Khivar and Vilandra lay in her bed silently they had just spent the last 2 hours making love and were exhausted  
  
"you know that was............"  
  
"Ye it was" Khivar replied   
  
"Another go?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
***************************************  
  
Meanwhile across the lake  
  
" I love you Mave"  
  
" I love you too Rath but Maliks already here it wont be long before we are married" she cried in Raths Chest  
  
" dont worry sweerheart I`ll find away to stop this" He swore holding her close " I love you so much without you I dont know what i`d do"  
  
***************************************  
  
You like? well review, how can i make it better?  
  
Zans Girl 


End file.
